TMNT- I need you
by Tori657
Summary: Raph and Leo get into a fight, and Raph storms off. Leo goes out and looks for him only to find his little brother getting beaten by foot ninja. What happens when Leo steps into help and ends up fighting the shredder? Read to find out! CHAPTER 1 EDITED!
1. I need you

**Hope you like it! Comments would be awesome!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! :(**

**Enjoy :)**

Raph ducked as Leo swung his Katana. He grabbed his brother's shoulders and flung him over himself and onto the ground.

"Very good Raphael, but more energy, and as for you Leonardo, strike first before they have a chance to strike you." Splinter said

"I did strike first, he just dodge." Leo said getting off of the floor

Splinter shook his head "Michelangelo, Donatello, your turn."

The two turtles stood up and began dueling.

* * *

Meditation is very difficult when there's noise. _How does Master Splinter do it? _Leo asks himself opening an eye to see his noisy brothers.

Raph was hitting his punching bag, while Mikey played video games. And who knows where Donnie was.

There was an explosion. _ Never mind, found him. _ Leo thought getting up and running to his brothers lab.

Donnie came out coughing. "Sorry guys, accidently used the wrong chemical."

"Don, you should get some sleep, that's not like you." Mikey said heading back over to his video game.

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried!" Don said trying to air out his lab.

Raph rolled his eyes and went up to his room.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey eyes went huge and he jumped up and ran.

Raph came storming down the stairs with Spike in his hand.

"Where is he?"

"Raph, calm down, what happened?" Leo asked trying to calm down his younger brother.

"THIS!" Raph held out Spike, and on his shell said the words: **Mikey was here!**

"Raph you need to calm down! That will wash right off!" Don said coming out of his lab, which was still smoking.

Raph glared at them, but went into the kitchen and gave Spike a bath. He came back and put Spike next to his lettuce. He started walking towards the lair door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Leo said standing in front of Raph

"Out" he grunted pushing past his brother

"No, not today, you have to stay here." Leo said grabbing Raph's shoulder.

Raph grabbed his hand and threw him down onto the ground.

"And why is that? O fearless leader?" he glared down at Leo who popped back up

Don walked out of the room his brothers were fighting "Mikey" he whispered. "Mikey it's ok, it's just me."

Mikey popped out from behind the couch. "Raph's not going to kill me?"

"No," he looked over his shoulder and heard his brothers shouts

"Their fighting again, huh?" Mikey asked looking down.

"Yeah, but it's ok. They'll get over it."

Donnie sat down next to his little brother.

"Mikey, I think you should apologize to Raph." Don said slowly

Mikey looked up with fear in his eyes. "He'll kill me!" he whimpered

Don sighed

"Raph! Come back, I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Leo cried

Donnie jumped up and ran into the next room with Mikey right behind.

"What happened?" Donnie asked

"Ummmm, well I said something's I shouldn't have and may have busted his shoulder."

"Leo!" Don looked at his brother then sighed. "We need to go after him."

"He just needs time to cool off." Leo protested, "He'll come back."

"I don't care about that! I meant because he's injured!" Don snapped.

Leo sighed "Ok, I'll go get him. I'll try to be back soon." And with that Leo ran out the door.

* * *

Raph sat on one of the many rooftops of New York.

Holding his shoulder he sighed. He leaned his head back and started to doze off when suddenly he heard a noise.

He pulled out his Sai's "Leo if that's you, I strongly advise you to go away." He growled.

A foot ninja jumped out onto the roof. Raph was surprised but shook it off "Only one?" he asked

About sixty more silently jumped to his side.

"Me and my big mouth." Raph said under his breath

They charged and he started fighting. He took down about twenty, easy. But he started getting tired and they were hitting him a lot more then he would like.

His shoulder wasn't a big help. He held onto it but would have to let go to block an attack or to give one.

He grunted in pain but kept fighting.

A sword came down and sliced his leg, Raph let out a cry and feel to his knees, watching blood stream out of his leg. He looked up and glared at the ninja. He got up, stumbled, but continued to fight.

* * *

Leo heard a scream and started running. It was Raph's. He kept running until he started hearing metal clashing together. He stealthy climbed to the roof and looked over only to his brother on the ground surrounded by the foot.

He yelled a battle cry and ran and started fighting.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother! You hear me!" He yelled

Leo was taking them out really fast, and the rest ended up fleeing.

Leo breathed heavily, then turned and knelt next to his brother.

"You'll be ok." He said "Let's get you home"

Raph groaned as Leo helped him stand. Raph collapsed when he put pressure on his leg.

"I'll have to carry you" Leo sighed.

"Typical, Raph to weak, not strong enough to do anything!" Leo turned around and looked at a laughing FishFace.

Raph starting getting up "You wanna bet" He said. Leo pushed him down and stood up himself.

"I would leave now if I were you." Leo snarled

"Well good thing you're not me then."

"Enough!" FishFace flinched and knelt down. The shredder jumped up onto the roof.

Leo's glare turned into a snarl.

The Shredder's sharp knives on his arm grew longer as he walked up to the turtles. Leonardo drew out his Katana's and Raph grabbed his Sai's.

"I was getting some weaponry by the docks when my foot ninjas found a turtle. Lucky me, another one comes along. Now I get to destroy both of you." Shedder laughed

Leo stood in front of Raph, who strongly disliked this.

Shedder and Leo's weapons clashed as the both went all out.

"The other will be easy, we start with this one." Shedder commanded. FishFace and Dogpound ran up and started battling Leo too.

Raph stood grunting at the pain. He leaned against the wall, then finally lunged himself at Dongpound.

He roared as the turtle hung onto his back.

Raph heard a scream and looked aver just in time to see his brother fall to the ground. Leo stood up but was slashed by the Shredder; He fell; bleeding and didn't look alive, but shakily got back up.

Raph used all of his strength and drove Dogpound off of the building, jumping at the last minute to avoid falling too.

He fell when landing.

Karai jumped onto the roof next to Raph. He shakily stood and pointed his Sai at her. She laughed at him, but didn't touch him, instead she ran up to the Shredder who looked like he was about to make the final blow.

"Father, we have a traitor. Baxter Stockman. The weapons are all fake and his disappeared with the men who delivered them." she said

"What?!" Shredder hissed

He looked at FishFace. "You can finish this. I need to take care of some things" The Shredder laughed. And turned and jumped off the roof with his daughter.

"FishFace laughed. "This is going to be fun!" He starts walking towards Raph. "Goodbye turtle." Raph closed his and waited for the final blow. It never comes. He opens his eyes only to find Leo panting were FishFace was. Raph looked over the edge only to see him on the ground, scarcely alive.

Raph looked back at Leo. "I'm sorry."

Leo smiled but then collapsed.

"Leo!" Raph crawled over to him. "Leo are you ok?"

Leo eyes were shut and he wouldn't open them. Raph started shaking him. "Leo let's go home, come on!"

They sat in a pool of their own blood. Raph started shaking. Everything hurt. He shook Leo harder. "Leo, get up, come on."

His brother laid motionless on the ground. He was cold, so cold.

Raph grabbed Leo's hand and started to weakly pull it, "Leo, Leo please," The hand laid limp in Raphael's hand.

Tears welled up in Raph's eyes. "Leonardo, big brother, come on." He cried softly, still slightly trying to get Leo to move.

Tears swiftly rolled down Raphael's cheeks, "You can't... I love you," More tears, "Please." He whispered.

Raph laid down next to his brother, sobs raked out of him.

"Leonardo, wake up... I need you..." He snuggled up closer to his brother, crying. Raph closed his eyes, waiting for the pain, sleep, death, to consume him. But something pulled him back.

He opened his eyes, Leo moaned. Raph bolted straight up. "Leo?"

Leo opened his eyes weakly. "I never thought I would see you cry."

Raph sniffed. "You're ok," He gasped, "Come on, let's get you home."

Leo shook his head. "Take care of them."

Raph looked shocked. "Leo, no, you can't…"

"Please Raph, Just promise to watch over them. Mikey and Don." Leo pleaded

"I won't be able to do it without you."

"I know you can. You're strong, you love them, I believe in you." Leo sighed

Raph shook his head slowly.

"Just promise me, Raph"

"I promise."

Leo smiled and tightened his grip on Raph's hand.

"Leo, we can still fix you up, come on." Raph said tugging in his arm.

Leo's smile started to fade and his grip was loosening.

"Leo, LEO NO!" Raph cried fresh new tears streaming down his face.

"LEO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Raph screamed. "I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" Raphael sobbed. He cried as he watched his brother grow pale.

"Leonardo, I need a big brother." Raph was whispering now. More tears streaming down his face. "I can't go on without you. I-I love you!" Raph whispered. He shakily laid down on his brother's plastron sobbing more than he ever has in his life. He cried for what seemed like hours. "Come back to me" he whispered.

**Don't worry, there's more!**

**I hope you guys like it and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I want to know!**

**Thanks :D**


	2. Almost home

**yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but I've been having trouble with this one! Also I've been reading other stories and have been have trouble keeping up with mine! Hope you guys can forgive me!**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

The very slow breathing Raph felt on his back was what kept him going.

Raph trudged through the sewers. _"Almost home" _he thought. He was about to puke or pass out from the pain. The extra weight Leo gave him didn't help, but he had to get home.

Leo's breathing grew shaky. "Stay with me bro," pleaded Raph. "I'm not going to lose you!" Raph took a deep breath in. "Not again."

Raph sighed as he saw the entrance to his lair. He walked in.

"Where on Earth have you two been? Me and Mikey wer…." Donnie started. Raph collapsed shaking and gasping on the ground.

"RAPH!" Mikey and Don ran towards there two fallen brothers. Donnie picked up Leo while Mikey helped steady Raph and brought him to the couch.

"Mikey, watch Raph, don't let him get up. I need to take Leo to my lab." Donnie picked up Leo and went as quickly as he could to his lab.

Raph started sitting up, but Mikey easily pushed him back down. "Raph, you heard Donnie, you need to stay down."

"I can't…. Have to see Leo… all my fault." Raph eyes were getting heavy.

Mikey hated seeing his big brother like this. He was so weak. Mikey slowly reached out and grabbed Raph's hand.

Raph jumped a little at the sudden touch.

Mikey watched him, too scared to do anything. He looked so hurt, so fragile. He felt tears go down his face.

In the other room Donnie was running around crazy trying to keep his brother alive.

He looked over the serious wounds; cleaning and patching them up the best he could.

Donnie sighed looking for something else he could do to help. Leo's breathing was shaky, but better than. Don placed a hand on Leo's plastron. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks, he couldn't do anything else, except to let Leo rest, and to hope for the best.

Donnie wiped the tears away and went back into Doctor mood. He turned glancing back at Leo then ran into the next room.

Donnie knelt next to Raph. He starred at all of his injures. After helping Leo, he didn't know if he could go through all of that again. He felt tears go done his face, but quickly wiped them away. He had to be strong, for Mikey.

About two hours later Don and Mikey sat next to their two wounded brothers. Raphael was worse than Donnie had thought and had moved him into the lab too.

"They're going to be alright, right Donnie?" Mikey asked his head resting on Don's shoulder.

"Yeah" Donnie didn't believe himself, but hoped Mikey did.

* * *

Donnie stared at the wall. He felt his little brother shift a little next to him; his head falling on Don's shoulder.

Donnie looked down at his brother and saw the dry tear stains that were on his face.

"They'll be ok," he whispered. "they have to be."

**hopefully I'll have more sooner this time :) thanks for reading guys**


	3. Everything will be alright

**I DONT OWN TMNT :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

Two heart monitors beeped in union. It had been three days since Raph collapsed in the lair with Leo on his back. Three days since they were attacked, and placed at Death's door. Three days, since they had waken up.

Donnie tended to his brother's wounds; they were pretty bad, but not as bad as they had been the first day. When he went over everything Don stood between the two beds, watching his brother's chest's rise up and down. Raph's still shaky and Leo's still in gasps. They both had oxygen masks on to help them breath.

"If you don't get some sleep, we're gonna have to get you a sick bed too." Donnie spun around seeing his brother Mikey leaning on the door frame. His eyes puffy and dry tear stains going down his face.

"I can't leave them Mikey, they need me here." Donnie said placing a hand onto Leo's plastron. "I wanna be here when they wake up."

Mikey opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by Raph's heart monitor, it suddenly started beating faster, breaking the connection between his and Leo's. Donnie ran over and stroked his brother's forehead.

"Raph, Raph it's ok, you're ok, shhhhh." Donnie said

Mikey watched in horror until Raph's breathing finally calmed down.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." Don said quietly,

Mikey's eyes widened "Why?"

"I think he's worried" Donnie replied not taking his eyes of Raph, still stroking his head. "About Leo."

That was the breaking point for Mikey; he was trying to be strong in front of Donnie, but couldn't take it anymore. New hot tears streamed down his face.

Donnie didn't notice until the small sob made him look up. His brother was shaking, trying to hold back tears.

"Mikey," Don stood up and walked to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be ok."

Mikey grabbed Don into a hug, both turtles falling to their knees. Don felt tears pour down his face as he held Mikey in his grasp.

Master Splinter watched from the door, his sons hadn't noticed him, for he was silent and couldn't be heard, just like the true master ninja he was.

He felt a pain and grief wash over him, he's two oldest lying in beds, clinging onto life, while his two youngest shared the grief in a hug, crying, crying for their brother's. Splinter felt a tear fall; he walked into the room and put a loving hand on Donnie's shoulder, making him look up. Mikey looked up feeling Don's movement and they both stared at their master, tears streaming down their face. "Everything will be alright" Splinter promised. He gave a calming smile, then turned and left the room.

Donnie sucked in a sob and shakily stood up, leaving Mikey, hugging himself, on the floor. He helped his little brother stand and took him to the couch. He laid him down. Taking a blanket and covering him, Mikey quickly fell asleep. Don watched his younger brother, before leaning his head back and falling into his own deep sleep.

**Super short I know! but I have plans for the next chapter, and I know you guys will enjoy it! Since this is so short, I PROMISE to have the next chapter in by tonight or tomorrow! So don't get depressed or anything! Review! you guys keep me writing! I love looking at the reviews, they always make me feel so special! If I didn't get the reviews that I did or do, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be writing this anymore! Love you guys!**

**;D**


	4. All my fault

**TOLD YOU! Told you I would get to you soon! hope you like it!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

_"Take care of them."_

_Raph looked shocked. "Leo, no, you can't…"_

_"Please Raph, Just promise to watch over them. Mikey and Don." Leo pleaded_

_"I won't be able to do it without you." _

_"I know you can. You're strong, you love them, I believe in you." Leo sighed_

_Raph shook his head slowly. _

_"Just promise me, Raph"_

_"I promise."_

_Leo smiled and tightened his grip on Raph's hand._

_"Leo, we can still fix you up, come on." Raph said tugging in his arm._

_Leo's smile started to fade and his grip was loosening. _

_"Leo, LEO NO!" Raph cried fresh new tears streaming down his face. _

_"LEO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Raph screamed. "I NEED YOU! PLEASE!" Raphael sobbed _

_"Leonardo, I need a big brother." Raph was whispering now. More tears streaming down his face. "I can't go on without you. I-I-I love you Leo!" Raph threw himself over his brother's body sobbing more than he ever has in his life. He cried for what seemed like hours. "Come back to me" he whispered._

* * *

Raph's emerald green eyes shot open, breathing heavily, he looked around.

_"Great, another day in the infirmary…." _ Raph's gaze fell upon Leo,

"No," He whispered. He tried sitting up, only to have pain crease through his body. Raph groaned and turned, he felt a tug, and looked down at the IV in his arm. He glared at it; Donnie was gonna kill him, but that didn't matter now. A sharp pain went through his arm as he yanked out the cord.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Raph breathed heavily; everything was happening to fast.

He glanced at Leo, his eyes closed, and pain clearly written on his face.

_"All my fault, everything, it's my fault."_ Raph stood up, but immediately fell, letting out a cry of pain as his leg collapsed underneath him.

He stared at the lab door, _"Please don't say they heard that, please don't make them come in here."_ The door swung open. _"Crud"_

"RAPH!" Donnie ran up and skidded next to Raph, "Are you alright? What hurts?" Donnie helped Raph up, who winced at his leg.

"Donnie, what was that sound?" Mikey walked in rubbing his eyes. He took one look and a huge grin spread across his face. "RAPHIE!" Mikey ran and grabbed his brother into a hug, ignoring the yelp of pain Raph let out. "Don't you dare do that again! You hear me! I was worried sick!" Mikey scolded still hugging his older brother. Raph shrugged him off, "Yeah sorry, won't happen again," He muttered while starting to limp to Leo.

"O, no you don't!" Don grabbed Raph's uninjured arm and started dragging him back to his bed.

"Let me go, Donnie!" Raph struggled but was easily over powered his younger brother.

"Raph, you can't do anything on that leg, you need to rest." Mikey said as Donnie tried to push Raph into bed.

"I'm fine, I just need to see Leo, please guys." He looked at both of them.

"You can see him just fine from right here!" Donnie finally pushed Raphael back into bed. "I can't believe you! You can't just yank this out of your arm!" He held up the IV, glaring at it, and then glaring at Raph.

Raph rubbed his arm where the IV had been, he looked over at Leo who took in a gaspy breath.

Don noticed "How did this happen?"

"It was all my fault." Raph whispered not looking at Donnie.

_"Typical, Raph's blaming himself, that just like him." _Don glanced at Leo. _"Leo would be doing the same thing if he woke up first"_

"It couldn't have been your fault, Raphie, you wouldn't do that to Leo." Mikey said, trying to make him feel better.

"I'm just a stupid hothead who can't listen, this is what I get, I should have died instead of Leo getting hurt." A hand came and whacked Raph in the head.

"HEY!" Raph rubbed his head and glared at the attacker.

Don's brown eyes bore into Raph, "You will not speak like that!" He glared at him, then stood up and checked on Leo, "Raph, you will rest, and if you take that IV out again," He glared at him. "Come on Mikey."

Mikey smiled at Raph "I'm glad you finally woke up." He whispered.

"How long was I out for?" Raph asked still rubbing his head.

Mikey glanced over his shoulder from the door. "About three days now, it's quite around here without you guys." With that Mikey shut the lab door.

* * *

**LEO'S POV**

_"Death is a lot different then I imagined it to be." _ Leo groaned in pain as he tried to turn. _"A lot more painful too, I thought you were supposed to be at peace when you died. Like the saying goes, Rest in Peace. But I guess the guy who wrote that hadn't died yet and didn't know._

I listened to my surroundings, there was a steady breathing and, I think, two heart monitors, I can't tell, because they beep in union.

Opening my eyes I hissed as I shut them again from the intense light. I tried again this time making my eyes stay open and enduring the light. I was in Don's lab.

_"So Raph brought me home? That stubborn hothead, I told him to leave me" _I felt panic course through me and heard the monitor next to me beep faster, but that didn't matter, _"Where is Raphael?" _I tried to sit up but only sent a wave of pain goes through my body. My teeth grinding, I tried again, working hard at ignoring the pain. I breathed heavily as I finally propped myself up against the wall behind my bed. I looked around until my eyes set on Raph; he was sleeping in the bed next to me. Bloody and beaten, he's monitor beeped calmly, indicating he was alive. Leo let out a sigh as his heart rated slowed to it's usually pace.

I kept watching him, making sure that his chest kept rising and falling, I wasn't going to lose him. I thought I had on the roof, and he probably thought the same thing about me.

Death sounded a lot more peaceful then the pain I was in, not only the pain on my body, but the pain I have watching my brothers pain. It hurt more than anything I could imagine.

I turned my head as the door opened, Mikey walking in followed by Donnie, "I told you he was asleep! He was dead tired and…" He looked over at Leo. "Leo! You're awake now too!"

I felt his brother hug him tightly, trying to hold in the gasp of pain I hugged him back.

"Is Raph ok?" I couldn't help it, I need to know.

Donnie shook his head smiling, "That's exactly what he asked about you."

"When was he awake?"

"A couple hours ago. Hopefully he will stay asleep, I can't risk him getting out of bed or," Donnie looked over at Raph. "Yanking the IV out again…"

"He yanked out the IV? Why?" I asked looking at Raph, feeling panicked but also the erg to laugh.

"He wanted to get to you." Donnie said looking over my wounds, not really seeming to care.

"Why?" Donnie was getting a little irritated that I kept moving and asking questions, but I didn't care.

"Cause, he says it was his fault, that you were injured cause of him." Donnie stared at my surprised expression. "What did happen?"

"It wasn't his fault, if any it was mine!" Donnie rolled his eyes

"Or course it was, Leo" He said sarcastically, going back to my injuries.

I could tell Don was trying to be patient, but would soon break and make them spill what had happened.

But for now, I didn't want to think about to seeing my little brother lying on the ground surrounded by foot ninjas, defenseless. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my mind, it worked but ended causing a huge migraine.

"Go back to sleep, Leo." Donnie coaxed.

"I'm not sleeping until Raph wakes up; I need to know his ok." I said stubbornly

Donnie rolled his head back "Not you too!"

I crossed my arms over my plastron and watched Raphael. It took all my energy just to keep my eyes open. I was so tired, I hurt, and I was stressed and worried. Being all those combined didn't make someone feel like the best thing in the world.

I felt Donnie put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me down, lying me down. I kept my eyes on Raph and let Don do whatever he wanted. He pulled the blankets up around my neck, I felt my eyes getting droopier, _"No, he's doing this on purpose, he's getting me to sleep, you have to stay awake, for Raph…"_

Don turned off the lights and left. There was still a little light from the beeping machines, but not enough. My eyes closed and sleep consumed me.

* * *

_Raph laid deathly still in front of me, not moving, not breathing, not living._

_"Raph! Raph, are you ok? What happened?" I tried shaking him; he only went limp in my arms._

_Shredder laughed, and I turned and stared at him, he was blurry do to the tears threatening to fall down my face._

_"Your brother is no more!" He laughed. His blades on his wrists were covered in blood._

_"You are lying! He's alive! He as to be!" I turned and started shaking Raph, "Raph you have to wake up! Please just wake up!" The Shredder started laughing; enjoying the torture he had put me through._

_A loud moan came from Raph, tears slipped down my cheeks, I laughed slightly. I turned and smiled at Shredder. "You see! He's strong! You can't take him from me!"_

_"L-Leo," Raph coughed, opening he's eyes slightly, I smiled glad to see his emerald bright green eyes._

_"I'm right here, you're ok, everything's ok"_

_Everything seemed to have vanished, Shredder, the roof we were sitting in, the sky, everything, we were surrounded by black darkness._

_Raph coughed and I took my eyes off the spot Shredder was just standing and looked at him._

_"I'm sorry," I grabbed his hand, but he shook it off, slowly shaking his head. "I'm so sorry."_

_Leo shook his head, "Why? You shouldn't be sorry,"_

_"I shouldn't have left, shouldn't have hurt you, put you in danger, all my fault" He closed his eyes._

_"No! Raph it was my fault! I'm sorry!" I felt hot tears run down my cheeks._

_Raph slowly started fading. "RAPH!" I grabbed him, only to be met with air as he vanished. "NO! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Tears were streaming down my face as I searched the blackness. "Raph! You can't leave! I need you! We need you!" He stood up and started screaming. "RAPHAEL! RAPH! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! I NEED YOU, I NEED YOU SO MUCH!" I fell to my knees hugging them, I put my face down on them and cried, soaking my knee pads and legs. I cried for hours, days, the blackness never leaving, I was alone, Raph was gone, there was no way home. I need a brother. I screamed at the darkness, at the world, at Shredder, for taking Raph away, for making me feel my pain. "Raphael!" I screamed, even though there was no one there, no one to hear me, no life other then my own. "Please", I tucked my head back into my knees. "I need you," a shaky breath left me. "I love you, Raphael." Tears fell down my face. I knew I would be here forever, no one with me, and no one to hurt or comfort me, no family, no Raph. I knew Master Splinter, Don, and Mikey were alright, but Raph wasn't and never would be. I was alone, so I cried, knowing I wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop crying. Crying forever._

_I knew it was weak, it wasn't like me, but the pain and loneliness I felt, the only thing that seemed to fit the scene was crying, so that's what I did. I cried._

**First Leo Pov, what did you think? ANYWAYS! I hope you guys liked the dream too... I might have over done it, but I really wanted to get my message through... so yeah :) Anyways reviews are awesome thanks dudes and dudettes! :D**


	5. Just one night

**Hey guys, so yeah, heres the new chapter, sorry i'm kinda bummed because I'm following a ton of stories and they wont update! So I'm working hard to update for you guys so you don't have to face the same fate as me! Anyways, make sure to update your stories! Trust me, if people are like me, there DYING for your update! Don't keep them Waiting!**

**I DONT OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

A couple weeks had passed. The lair hadn't been less peaceful.

Raph was put on bed rest, which caused everyone pain, and Leo had been told to take it easy and to rest most of the day, he didn't complain, he was always tired now.

"Donnie PLEASE!" Raph pleaded

"For the last time Raph, NO!"

"Just one night! I haven't been up top in so long! I'm dying to bash some skulls with Case." He said taking a fist and punching it in to his palm.

"It's only been a couple of weeks; I think you'll survive just fine not going." Donnie replied.

Raph slumped more into the couch, while Donnie checked over his wound.

"Come on Don, you…"

"Raph you're not going!" Leo walked into the room and looked sternly at Raph.

Raph folded his arms over his plastron but dropped the topic, last time him and Leo got into a fight, it hadn't turned out to good, and he wasn't willing to go through that again.

"You doing all right Leo?" Raph asked after a bit; he looked up, concern in his eyes. Leo sighed happy that Raph wasn't going to argue.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sat in the recliner next to Raphael's head.

Donnie stood up. "Your turn, Leo." He smiled down at Raph then looked at Leo.

After a minute, soft snores came from the couch; Raph had fallen asleep.

"What's bugging you Leo?" Donnie asked, not looking up from Leo's injures.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked confused.

"You acting different, I didn't think about at first, but now, I'm not sure." Donnie looked up and into Leo's brown eyes.

Leo sighed; time to confess. "I had a nightmare," He looked at Donnie's worried eyes, then over at Raph. "I didn't make it in time, he didn't make it, it was all my fault, not his,"

Donnie nodded, not fully understanding. "But everything's ok now, so you don't have to worry about it, ok?" Don said kinda pleading.

"Yeah I guess, but I can't stop worrying about him." Leo sighed, "He's gonna hurt himself."

"Raph's gonna hurt you if he finds out you worrying over him you know."

"Yeah I know, but I can't help it, I worry about all of you guys, you guys are my little brothers!" Leo looked at Don, who sighed.

"I know," Donnie stood up, not wanting to say more. "Get some rest ok,"

"Ok, Donnie." Leo watched him the turned his head towards Raph and watched his chest go up and down. "Don't do anything stupid, ok?" Leo stared at his brother before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Casey, please! I need this! I can't take it down here anymore!" Raph whispered over the phone. He paused while listening to Casey. "Aw man! Thanks Case! I owe you big time!" Raph hung up the phone and glanced at the sleeping Leo, "Be back soon, don't come lookin for me." Raph turned and limped painful out of the lair.

* * *

"Raph, bud, you're crazy! You can't go fight the way you are!" Casey scolded. "How about we just hang out at my house for a bit, ok?"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Ok, whateve Case, as long as I don't have to go back to the sewers."

Casey smiled glad that Raph was willing to cooperate. Casey put Raph's arm around his shoulder, and no matter how Raph protested, Casey helped him back to his house.

The figure on the billboard sign smirked at the limping turtle then turned and sprinted into the shadows; unnoticed by Casey and Raphael.


	6. I love ya, ok?

**_Man I'm tried, But here you go! There next part of my story, please do enjoy!_**

**_I DONT OWN TMNT!_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

_Raph limped into the lair._

_"Raph! Where on Earth we're you?" Leo yelled at him, standing in front of his shaking brother._

_"No where, fearless." He was starting to shake more and grasped onto the wall to keep him supported._

_Leo ran up and caught him as Raph fell. "Raph what happened to you?"_

_"I can take care of myself." Raph struggled, but Leo wouldn't let Raph out his grasp. "Leo, let go of me!" Raph's breathed heavily. Leo watched in horror as his brother started to cough, blood splattering down his brother's plastron._

_"DONNIE!" Leo screamed._

_"No, no, Leo, don't call Don." Raph gasped. "Just let me go to bed, let me sleep, k?"_

_"Raph, no! You have to stay awake; can you do that for me?" Leo had fallen to his knees and was stroking Raph's head that was laid down in his lap. "Donnie! Get in here!" He screamed again._

_Raph started coughing again. "Leo, it hurts." Raph cringed, finally broken, finally asking for help._

_"I know, don't talk ok," He stroked his brother's head._

_"Ok," Raph closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Leo."_

_"Shhhhh, it's ok. You can't fall asleep ok, you need to stay awake." Leo turned his head and glared at the empty room."DONATELLO! IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" he stared as nothing happened._

_"Mikey?" He called a bit hoarsely, "Master Splinter?" He stared at the blank room, desperation creasing through him. "ANYBODY!" He screamed. He looked at Raph who had turned brighter pale green. _

_"Can anybody help me?" Leo whispered stroking Raph's face. _

_Raph smiled slightly, "They probably don't wanna help me, Leo, I'm a jerk."_

_"Don't say that."_

_"They don't care; I've always been the black sheep of the family. Not loved, nobody cares, Leo. Why do you?" Raph's eyes cracked open to see what his brother would do._

_"Don't say that! We do love you! We care, we really do! We love you Raph, I love you." Leo gulped as Raph smiled._

_"Thanks bro," He drew in a shaky breath, which ended up turning into a coughing fit, which caused more blood._

_"Let's get you to the lab; I'll try to fix you up myself." Leo shifted to get a better grip on Raph, before picking him up._

_Raph gasped. "No Leo! No! It hurts, please!" Leo tried to ignore his brother's pleas. _

_'just get him safe, help him, don't let him die.' Leo thought, carrying his brother._

_"Leo! Just stop! Just put me down," Raph pushed against Leo trying to get away, "Just let me die."_

_Leo stopped and stared at his brother. New determination and ferry pulsed through him. "NO! I will not let you die Raph, you'll be ok, and I'll make you better." A tear slid down his cheek. _

_"Please Leo," Raph was whispering, his eyes closed, he looked so weak and tired. _

_Leo shook his head; finally getting to the lab and putting Raph on the bed. He stroked Raph's head for a moment, and then turned around to see if he could find anything to help Raphael._

_"Leo," Raph croaked_

_Leo spun around and looked caring down at his younger brother. "Yeah Raph?"_

_"I love ya, ok?"_

_"ok," Leo smiled, tears running down his face. He grabbed Raph's hand and squeezed._

_Raph squeezed back, but slowly the hand became limp. _

_"Raph," Tears streaked down Leo's face. "Don't fall asleep."_

_But Leo knew it was too late, Raph had fallen asleep; the cold hand still clutched in Leo's grip reminded him that Raphael wasn't going to wake up._

* * *

Leo gasped. The dream racing through his mind.

_It was just a dream, Raph's not dead, he's not dead, and he's alive, alive and breathing and here and…_ Leo turned his head towards the couch and saw it empty. Leo stared at the couch in horror, not knowing if the words he had just whispered to himself were a lie.

* * *

"Yeah, he's here, he just fell asleep while watching football. He must be way sick or something, who falls asleep during football?" Donnie listened to Casey's voice on the other end of the shell cell. He let out a calming breath knowing Raph was ok.

"I'll bring the Shell Razor down and pick him up, don't wake him up, he needs to sleep."

"No problem there, he could sleep through a war right now." Casey replied

Donnie hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to the Shell Razor, he snuck out of the room, making sure not to wake up Mikey. He closed the door slowly behind him and turned around to face Leo.

"You should be asleep!" Donnie scolded.

"Where's Raph?" Leo asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm going to go pick him up from Casey's." Don replied walking past his brother.

"He's not hurt is he?"

"No, well not yet anyways. I'm gonna pound him when he's well again."

Leo sighed, Raph was ok. "I'm coming."

"No, you're going to bed."

Leo glared at him. "I'm coming. I have to make sure my baby brother is ok." Donnie stared at Leo, there brown eyes meeting each other.

"Ok," Don said, "But we have to be careful, I don't you guys getting more hurt."

Leo nodded as they headed out the door, his dream echoing in his mind; _"Leo," Raph croaked_

_Leo spun around and looked caring down at his younger brother. "Yeah Raph?"_

_"I love ya, ok?"_

_"ok," Leo smiled, tears running down his face. He grabbed Raph's hand and squeezed._

_Raph squeezed back, but slowly the hand became limp. _

* * *

The young girl bowed before a large man covered in metal armor, before standing. "Father, I saw one of them, one of the turtles. He's hurt but alive."

The man clenched his fist, but then let it relax. "Don't worry, Karai," He said calmly. "He won't be for long."

**Well? What did you think?**

**-Tori**


	7. I'll carry him

**Sorry it took so long to post**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

Casey sat in the dark; he had turned off the T.V. and sat down next to his sleeping friend. He leaned over and felt Raphael's head, it was hot. Casey sighed.

A tap came from the window; Casey jumped and looked over to it. Leo and Donnie waited patiently for Casey to come and open the window.

He rushed over and did just that. Leo jumped inside and rushed over to his sleeping brother, while Donnie climbed in and started talking to Casey.

"Thanks for watching him." Donnie said glancing over at Raph

"Yeah, he wanted to go and bust some heads, but I wouldn't let him. Good thing too." Casey replied.

Leo sat next to Raph and stroked his forehead. "He'll be ok, right Donnie?" He asked

"Of course, he should be anyways." Leo sighed at Don's words.

"I think he's growing a fever though, Donnie." Casey whispered so Leo wouldn't hear.

"I was afraid of that." Donnie sighed.

"He can stay and crash here if you guys want, he already has anyways." Casey chuckled slightly.

"Nah, it's ok, Leo would blow a gasket if we didn't take him home with us." Donnie replied.

"Yeah, what's his deal anyways?" Casey asked

"Stress, worry. He's just being a really over protective big brother." Casey nodded understandingly. Donnie didn't really want to tell Casey about the nightmares Leo was having. Leo had told him about one, but he knew from his brothers crying, and sometimes even screaming in his sleep, that he was having more.

"Let's go Leo." Donnie said walking over to his older brothers. "You can wake him up now."

Leo shook his head. "No I'll just carry him." Donnie stared at Leo in confusion.

"Really, I think you should just wake him up, he can sleep at home." Donnie walked closer to him.

"He'll be mad that we came and got him." Leo replied

"He'll be mad if he finds out you carried him."

"He'll be angry no matter what guys," Casey said laughing.

Leo reached down and scooped Raph up bridal style. Raph moaned but didn't wake up. Leo's gash on his arm had split a bit and was starting to prickle blood.

"Leo…" Donnie said caring but also with a bit of warning in his tone. Leo stared down at Raphael, who snuggled closer to him; Raph not knowing it was his older brother.

Leo smiled and started to walk to the window. He already felt his muscles starting to shake and get weak. His brother was heavy, not because he was fat, but because of his muscle and shell.

"Leo, you really don't have to, it would be better if you woke him up." Donnie said eyeing the wound on Leo's arm that was dripping blood.

"Donnie, I said it was…"

A moan escaped from Raph and his eyes slowly opened.

* * *

RAPH'S POV

It was quite for a while, but voices had entered the room; probably Casey turning the T.V. back on.

But the noises weren't like the shows Casey would watch.

A cool hand came and touched my forehead; I felt myself flinch but decided to leave it alone. It felt amazing. I'm frying hot in here and the hand is cool and makes me feel better.

More voices.

I tried to listen to them, but I'm too tired. It doesn't matter what they're saying anyways.

Thoughts started to seep through my mind. _"I'm still at Casey's…crap." _Something moved me and my whole body shifted. I let out a moan as my body roared in pain. But a moan was all I could manage because of how tried I am. _"Donnie's going to KILL me!" _I snuggled up closer to the couch, trying to decide if I was going to let sleep over take me or wake up and make the endless journey home. The couch is harder now. Don't know how that happened, but it's still comfortable.

_"If I go, I might be able to get home without them ever knowing I was gone." _My body suddenly felt like I was on a roller coaster. _"But if I stay and sleep; they'll come looking for me… Leo will come and he could get hurt… I have to go back." _ I let out another moan; forcing myself to wake up. _"I have to or Leo…" _My eyes opened to Leo's concerned face. _"LEO!"_ He carefully walked back to the couch and laid me down. I grunted but still stared at him. _"What was he carrying me for?"_ My eyes landed upon Donnie. _"Aw crud"_

I sat up; my world became dizzy and my eye sight was lost for a moment. I felt like I was going to puke but my head was pounding so hard that I didn't remember how too. My vision came back and I was lying down again.

"Don't" Leo said concern in his eyes

_"Don't tell me what to do." _ I looked sternly in his eyes but didn't talk; I couldn't talk. My mouth was too lazy.

"Let's go home." Donnie said. "I need to check over your wounds again." He glared at me.

I stood up; too tired to argue. I felt my arm being lifted up and was put around someone's shoulder. I looked over and saw it was Leo. I took my arm back and started walking myself. My leg seared in pain as I did; but I wouldn't allow myself to limp; not in front of my brother's anyways.

"See ya, Case" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah, see ya." Casey watched me start to crawl out the window. "I'll see ya guys soon"

I smiled; I don't know why, but when you're tired, sometimes you do crazy things that you have no control over. I felt a rush of heat go over me and I was losing my balance.

"Raph can you make it back to the shell razor?" Donnie asked.

He was blurry and in my mind his words slurred and sounded messed up, so it sounded like: "Raphhh, can can you make it baaaaaaaaackk to the shelllllllll razzzarooror?"

I nodded, barley getting what he just said.

"Do you need help?" Leo asked as he crawled out the window and stood next to me.

In my mind it sounded like "Dooooo youp neeeeeede kelp?"

I shook my head, my eyes half opend. I smiled _"Why would I need kelp?" _I thought _"Leo's gone crazy, we should get him home and make HIM be on bed rest."_

I laughed slightly to myself. _"You'll be ok, Leo, I'll protect you."_

That's the last thing I remember before falling to the ground; off of the fire escape.

**hope you liked it **

**Review! Thanks :D**


	8. Come back to me

Leo Watched as Raphael started to fall; he ran up and grabbed him. He pulled him back up and fell to his knees gasping, Raph lying down on his knees. Donnie knelt down next to him.

"He's fever is worse than I thought." Donnie sighed as he felt his forehead

"He has a fever!" Leo yelled; glancing up in Donnie with concern

"Yeah…" Donnie looked at Leo with concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Raph's not, let's get him home." Leo said starting the pickup Raph's top. Donnie watched Leo for a moment before grabbing Raph's legs. It took some time to get down the fire escape carefully and getting Raphael back to the Shell Razor. Donnie sat in front and drove while Leo sat with Raph in the back.

"You hot-head." Leo mumbled stroking his little brother's forehead. "Why can't you just stay put? Let us take care of you?"

"Because that's no fun?" Raph mumbled back, but a bit more hoarsely.

"Raph!" Leo smiled and looked at the red banded turtle who's eyes were still closed, but pain was clearly written on his face. "Are you ok? What hurts?" Leo asked; his smile turning serious.

"You shouldn't have left the lair," Raph said; waving his hand blindly, hoping to hit his brother lightly.

Leo glared at his brother. "Why? Last time I checked, you we're the one not supposed to leave."

"You're hurt though." Raph mumbled

This was true; Leo was still recovering from his injuries, but so was Raphael. "That won't stop me from coming to protect you."

Raph laughed lightly "Funny, I'm supposed to be protecting you."

Leo furrowed his eye ridges and looked confused at Raph, _"I'm the oldest what are you talking about?"_

"Leo, you go get the infirmary ready, I'll take care of Raph" Donnie ordered; snapping Leo out of his thoughts.

He looked around and realized they we're home.

"Leo! Go!" Donnie yelled; he started to pick up Raph.

Leo was shocked by his brother's sudden outburst and ran towards Donnie's lab.

Donnie started to pick Raphael up bridal style; Raph pushed him away. "I can walk." He grumbled; not opening his eyes.

"Can you fully wake up?" Donnie teased

Raph cracked his eyes open to prove he could before shutting them again.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you to bed." Donnie coaxed; helping Raph to his feet. "Lean on me."

Donnie felt Raph shift and less weight went to Don. "Raph, I told you to lean on me."

"'M fine." Raph mumbled. Donnie rolled his eyes and slowly helped Raph out of the car and walked towards the lair; with each step he could feel Raph give up some of his weight to Donnie.

Leo ran up and met up with them; he went to the other side of Raph and walked him to Donnie's lab.

"Guys, 'm fine." Raph said as the placed him on the bed.

Leo went to the sink and got a washcloth wet with cold water. He walked back and placed it on Raph's head. "Ok, get some sleep though."

Raph grumbled something; but sighed at the cool feeling of the wet towel.

Donnie went over and checked his leg; taking off the removable cast they had put on before.

"Leo," Raph started

"Shhhhh, I told you to get some sleep." Leo coaxed

"Leo," Raph ignored him. "Why'd you come and get me?" he asked. "I was fine."

"I care about you, that's why." Leo replied

"But your acting different" Raph said tiredly

"How?" Leo asked

"You're more, what's the word?" Raph thought for a minute. "Protective, I guess"

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah, it's annoying" Raph chuckled

Leo laughed slightly. "Well, that sucks" He said; taking the washcloth and rubbing it gentle on Raph's forehead.

"Go to bed Leo" Raph said weakly

"Not until you do." Leo said stubbornly

"You don't have to tell me twice." Raph turned his head slightly and then drifted off to sleep.

"Don't want to break your promise, Leo" Donnie said; looking up at his oldest brother. "Go to sleep."

"I've broken promises before." Leo said calmly; not taking his eyes off of the washcloth that went back and forth as he moved it.

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I'll let you stay five more minutes, but then it's time for bed!" Leo nodded, agreeing with Donnie

He watched Raph's chest go up and down.

Raph's words from a couple of weeks ago started to rush through his head.

_"Leonardo, I need a big brother." _ Leo smiled at Raph and took the washcloth off of him, and got it wet again. He ringed it out before placing it back on his brother's head. _"I can't go on without you."_

"Don't worry, you won't have too." This got a strange look from Don, but Leo didn't care because the next sentence rushed through his head.

_"I-I love you!"_

"I love you too," Leo whispered; Donnie took no notice of this sentence.

_"Come back to me."_

Leo sighed. "I did, now it's your turn." Leo whispered

"Come back to me"


	9. Deal with it

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Raph's POV**

_"Raph, Raph are you ok? Please wake up! Tell me you're ok!" I heard the voice plea to me. It was so far away. I didn't really want to reach out to it; let it know I was okay by waking up. I just want to sleep; maybe for forever._

_"Raph! Please!" my body which felt numb and also far away; like it was but wasn't there, started to shake; pulling me closer to the voice._

_"What?" I mumbled; finally forcing myself to wake up and see who the annoying person was. Leo sighed as he looked down at me. _

_"Thank goodness." He said bringing me into a hug. I let him hug me; not returning it though._

_"What's wrong fearless?" I asked; my arms awkwardly hanging at my side as Leo's hug tightened around me._

_"We need to get you home." He whispered pulling me arms length away from him and examining me._

_I gave him a questioning look. "Why?" I asked. "I'm fine." I didn't feel hurt; in fact I didn't feel anything. My body is completely numb. I feel nothing._

_Leo shook his head and started to help me stand. I pushed him away but quickly regretted it has I took a step and collapsed. It hurt; everything started hurting; the numbness leaving me._

_"Raph! Let me help you, come on." Leo said; dropping down to his knees next to me._

_A pool of blood started to surround me; I gasped as it grew and I realized it wasn't just mine._

_"Leo, what happened?" I asked; looking at him. He had grown very pale_

_"We have to go home." He said weakly. I looked at him; his body was suddenly so damaged; how had I not noticed it before._

_"Yeah" I nodded, wondering if he would be able to make it. "Here let me help…" I stood but fell again; grunting from the pain I had forgotten about when I saw my brothers._

_"Raph, stop, you can't" He pleaded. I glared at the ground. Of course I can, I won't let this stop me! I'm not weak! I am NOT weak!_

_I stood up again and grabbed the wall so I wouldn't fall. "There, ya see? 'm fine." Leo glared at me. I gestured my hand towards him to help him stand to._

_Soon me and Leo were weakly opening the man hole cover. "I'll go down first and help you down next." Leo said starting in down the hole. I glared. I don't need any help._

_I  
went down and shrugged off the help he offered. We went down the sewers towards home; supporting each other so we wouldn't fall._ _That's when I noticed how tired and weak Leo had become; I started taking on more of his weight. _

_"We're almost home." I said more to myself then to him; but I seemed to just have lied, the lair seemed to be getting further and further away with every step we took and finally we collapsed on the ground; both of us shaking and gasping for air._

_"Donnie!" I called out hoarsely "Mikey!"_

_"Raph" I flipped around; Leo had grown very pale. It scares me._

_"Leo, Leo stay with me; I'll get you home." I stood up. I struggled to keep the scream in my throat. I can't be weak; not now anyways, not when Leo needs me._

_"Stop it!" Leo ordered. I stared down at him before my leg gave out and I collapsed down onto my knees next to him. "Don't hurt yourself Raph; we'll be fine."_

_I nodded and took in a deep breath. I need to get him home, and fast. "Look, Leo, I know you don't want me to, but I'm getting you home." Leo didn't, or couldn't argue as I forced myself to stand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I trudged painfully towards the lair. It wasn't getting any closer to us as I walked, but I kept going, kept ignoring the pain, and kept being strong; for Leo._

_"You hot-head" Leo whispered tiredly_

_I smiled, "What is it Fearless?" _

_"You stubborn, stupid, over protective, hot-head" He added_

_I laughed, I couldn't help it. _

_"I love you little bro." He rasped out. I felt myself hold my breath at that. I wasn't expecting it. _

_Leo didn't speak again, he was motionless as I endured the pain on the never ending path towards the lair._

_I couldn't help it. I was weak, I was helpless, I was the little kid only wanting to have his big brother wrap his warm arms around him and tell him everything was ok._

_I couldn't help the tear slide down my cheek as I dragged my brothers lifeless dead body threw the sewer. _

"Leo….Leo….Leonardo…. Leo no…." Raph whispered in his sleep as he thrashed around.

"Raph, wake up, its ok, Raph" Donnie shook his brother; hoping to get him out of his nightmares.

"Raph, I'm right here, wake up." Leo coaxed.

"no…No…NO!" Raph bolted straight up; gasping and searching around the room. His gaze landed upon Leo; who quickly hugged him.

"It's ok, Raph. Everything's fine. Your fine." Leo said soothingly. Raph sat shocked for a moment until he realized the he was in a hug by the turtle who his nightmares had claimed dead.

"Leo" Raph gasped as he grabbed his brother in a tight embrace. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Only Raph had any idea to what he was talking about.

_"Don't you ever try to protect me again! I'm the protector!" _Raph thought as he was pulled out of the hug and pushed back into bed. _"Deal with it"_

* * *

**UGH! I'm not happy with this chapter, but this was the only thing that would come to mind! If you have suggestions ill gladly take them! **

**Thanks for reading still! Hope you guys are enjoying this! **


	10. Leave

**eI DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"He doing any better?"

"It's been off and on, but Raph's not even the one I'm worried about at this moment." Donnie replied.

"Wait, what? What are you talkin about Don?" Casey asked as he walked with him to the Lab.

"Leo's been…. Well, I'll just show you." Donnie said as he opened the door. Leo sat down next to his sick, sleeping brother. He held Raph's hand in his own.

_"Raph would never let Leo do that if he was awake," _Casey smirked. His smirk fell as he noticed the dark circles under the blue-clad turtles eyes. They were mostly hidden from his mask; but they were still visible.

"Leo, I told you to go to bed." Donnie ordered.

"You know I won't be able to" He said calmly; not taking his eyes off of Raph.

"I'm pretty sure you could." Donnie scoffed. "If you don't go to bed now, I'll give you a sedative." He threatened.

Leo twitched and finally stood up. He stared at Donnie, "If anything happens," He looked back at the sleeping turtle. "Wake me up."

"Leo, I told you he'll be fine." Leo raised an eye ridge and crossed his arms. Donnie moaned "Fine." He lied.

Leo gave him an uncertain look, but finally caved in and left for his room. After the lab door was shut, Donnie sat in his spiny chair, while Casey took the seat that Leo had been previously been using. "I told you." Donnie groaned.

"What's with him?" Casey asked

"You mean with _them_," he corrected, "After the night Shredder attacked… They both have been acting weird."

"What kind of weird?" He questioned; placing his eyes on his best friend; who was sleeping soundly.

"Just more protective." Don explained. "But I'm mostly blaming the nightmares on that one."

"Nightmares?" Donnie nodded in response. Raph shifted and his face scrunched up in agitation.

"Nightmares."

* * *

_Raph stared at his angry brother in shock; the things he was saying, they stung. They hurt Raph like a hot needle being shoved into his heart._

_"I hate you Raph! You hear me! You should just leave and never come back!" Donnie screamed before slamming his lab door shut._

_"He's right! You're just a burden! A big pain in the shell! Go away," Mikey glared at him, "Leave Raphael!"_

_Raph flinched at the use of his full name; especially because it was used by Mikey. "You don't mean it." Raph whispered._

_"I do! We all do." Master Splinter stepped out of the kitchen; the steam still coming off from his tea. _

_"Masta' Splinter." Raph felt his heart sink. "I don't mean to be a burden. I promise I don't! I'm sorry…"_

_"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be doing it!" April spat. "You would have learned to control your temper long ago."_

_"You wouldn't be as stupid either." Casey smirked._

_"Don't push it Case." Raph growled._

_"There it is." Raph spun around and faced Leo; he was leaning against the lair door, his arms crossed. "You don't deserve to be a part of this family, Raphael. You don't even deserve to HAVE a family."_

_"Leo, not you too." Raph felt his stomach and chest tighten as he starred at the hating people/mutants._

_"Leave." Leo stepped out of the way; showing the door to his younger brother._

_Raph glared at him. "Fine! I will!" He ran out into the sewers; and didn't stop as the laughter of the people he loved echoed throughout his mind._

* * *

"Raph! RAPHAEL!" Donnie screamed; pushing heavily on his brother's plastron.

Casey stood on the other side of Raphael; also screaming at him. "Raph, Bud! Breathe ya idiot!" He grabbed his friends hand and gripped it tightly "Raph, you're not going leave us! Not this easily!" He yelled.

Donnie pushed harder on Raph's chest.

A loud gasp filled their ears as Raph's plastron slowly started to rise and sink again. Don didn't relax until he had felt for his brother's pulse. It was weak, but there. He fell back into his chair and placed his head in his hands, but quickly pulled it back out to make sure Raph was still breathing.

"What happened?" Casey wondered out loud. "He was doing just fine a couple of minutes ago!"

Donnie starred at Casey. "I don't know, I really don't know."


End file.
